Excavation equipment such as front-end loaders or similar diggers are equipped with a bucket which has teeth which are used to dig and scrape dirt and rocks. The invention is an improved type of bucket teeth which are removeably mounted in pairs.
An object of the invention is to provide a type of bucket teeth which is mechanically stronger and less likely to break than conventional bucket teeth. This greater strength is achieved by mounting the teeth in pairs.
Another object of the invention is to provide teeth which are removeably mounted on the bucket, thereby allowing for easier installation and replacement, and also allowing the same bucket to be used with or without teeth.